Pierwszy dzień
by transsexualtsar
Summary: Moja własna opowieść.


Ciemny korytarz domu w którym byłem wychowywany, przez wiele lat nie stracił na swoim charakterze. Spowita grozą, niemal ogłuszająca cisza, którą jako dziecko zdążyłem ukochać, uznając ją częścią swego dzieciństwa, właśnie pieściła moje uszy.

Powolnym krokiem przemierzałem ciemność, mrużąc oczy, gdy z rzadka rozstawione świece migotały, drażniąc mój przyzwyczajony do ciemności wzrok. Koniec korytarza zwieńczony był wielkimi mahoniowymi drzwiami, o które delikatnie obiły się moje knykcie.

Słysząc donośne „wejść", pewnym ruchem złapałem za klamkę, wkraczając do pogrążonego w półmroku gabinetu. Widząc mężczyznę o kruczoczarnych włosach, przez które przetykały się białe pasma, pochylonego nad papierami i skrupulatnie coś w nich zapisującego usiadłem w skórzanym fotelu, przed biurkiem, czekając na reakcję gospodarza.

Po jakimś czasie jego pióro zatrzymało się nad kartką, uniósł lekko głowę patrząc na mnie przenikliwie. Jego złote tęczówki świdrowały mnie uważnie. Nie pasowały do właściciela. Wiecznie żywe, przenikliwe, były całkowitym przeciwieństwem srogiej twarzy, oznaczonej wieloma zmarszczkami i bruzdami.

- Synu – odezwał się w końcu a ja poczułem nieprzyjemne mrowienie na plecach.

- Ojcze…

- Oboje zdajemy sobie sprawę, że moje lata powoli przemijają. Oczywiste jest, że widzę cię jako mojego zastępcę po prawej stronie króla, mimo tego, że jeszcze nie dałeś mi odpowiedzi… - złote gałki „wbiły" się we mnie, niemal fizycznie mnie raniąc – chcąc dla ciebie jak najlepiej, podaruję ci coś, co w przyszłości na pewno ci się przyda.

Pstryknął palcami i dwóch rosłych mężczyzn, do złudzenia podobnych do goryli wprowadziło jakieś chuchro.

Po chwili zdałem sobie sprawę, że jest ono płci męskiej i patrzy na mnie złowrogim wzrokiem. Uśmiechnąłem się ironicznie pod nosem, spoglądając na niego z pogardą.

Nasze oczy się spotkały. Identyczne oczy, o tym samym odcieniu krwistej czerwieni.

Wstałem niespiesznie i podziękowałem, uznając że wdawanie się w jakiekolwiek dyskusje, co do tego… oryginalnego pomysłu są zbyteczne. Odebrałem od jednego z osiłków czarną smycz, której koniec przypięty był do szerokiej obroży, mocno spiętej na szyi chłopaka i wyszedłem z gabinetu.

Sługus zadziwiająco grzecznie szedł za mną.

- Widzę, że i ciebie ojciec zaopatrzył w "prezent" – przy końcu korytarza, opierając się o framugę z rękami założonymi na piersi, stała wysoka dziewczyna. Na oko 25 letnia, o długich czarnych włosach i błyszczących granatowych oczach.

- Jak widzisz – mruknąłem, mijając ją spokojnie – jak matka?

- Wciąż tak samo

Willma Sturson była ciężko chora. Od trzech lat wegetowała w łóżku, nękana przez to nowych lekarzy, próbujących dowiedzieć się czegoś o nieznanej chorobie. Szło im to dosyć marnie, gdyż pewne było jedynie że kobieta nie zaraża i że prędzej czy później umrze.

Choroba wykończyła ją fizycznie i psychicznie a jedynie od Violi mogła liczyć na pomoc; ja nie bywałem często w domu Ojca, a on sam, był zbyt zajęty, żeby interesować się ukochaną żoną.

-Zostaniesz na obiedzie? – spytała, wyrywając mnie z zamyślenia a ja pokręciłem przecząco głową i pożegnałem się z nią.

Wyprowadziłem sługusa z domu. Usiedliśmy na tylnych siedzeniach dużego samochodu, czekającego na podjeździe. Kierowca bez słowa ruszył.

Chłopak, siedząc jak najdalej ode mnie, wyglądał dość nieswojo. Dłuższą chwilę rozglądał się po wnętrzu samochodu, omijając mnie wzrokiem w cichym skupieniu. Gdy mój głos przerwał ciszę, sługus niemal podskoczył.

- Jak się nazywasz? – mruknąłem patrząc na niego beznamiętnym wzrokiem.

- Philias – burknął wojowniczo, niemal od razu. Skinąłem głową i zwróciłem wzrok ku widokom rozciągającym się za oknem – a ty? – chłopak przysunął się odrobinę, rozluźniając się.

Skrzywiłem się. Wybitnie nie spodobało mi się to, że _sługus_zwracał się do mnie na „ty", jednakże ten zdawał się w cale nie zauważać mojego grymasu.

- Masz zwracać się do mnie _Pan_William – mruknąłem oschle a ten tylko skinął głową i odwrócił się w stronę okna.

Reszta drogi minęła w kompletnej ciszy. Gdy dojechaliśmy, kierowca zaparkował na podjeździe przed dworkiem. Było już ciemno, więc prawie nic nie było widać. Powiesiłem sobie na nadgarstku tę nieszczęsną smycz i złapałem chłopaka mocno za przedramię, prowadząc do dużych drzwi frontowych.

Gdy weszliśmy ciemne jak dotąd pomieszczenie, rozjaśniły zapalone przeze mnie dwa żyrandole. W zasięgu wzroku pojawiły się śnieżnobiałe marmurowe płytki, zdobiące podłogę na całym parterze. Naprzeciwko wejścia rozpościerały się schody na piętro, za którymi niepozornie czaiły się małe drzwi. Na lewo znajdowały się następne, były białe, dwuskrzydłowe i ozdobione szybami w różne wzory, niestety pomieszczenie do którego prowadziły, było pogrążone w ciemności. Naprzeciwko nich piętrzył się duży łuk prowadzący do pokaźnego salonu.

Odwiesiłem swój płaszcz do szafy stojącej na prawo od wejścia; w sumie zdając sobie sprawę, że chłopak miał na sobie jedynie jakieś wytarte spodnie i za duży sweter. Dziś i tak było za późno żeby coś z tym zrobić więc poprowadziłem go do drzwi za schodami, gdie znajdowały się pokoje dla służby i kazałem niskiej blondynce, ubranej w długą czarną sukienkę i biały fartuch zająć się chłopakiem, a wieczorem przyprowadzić do mnie.

Schodami udałem się na piętro. Krótki korytarzyk prowadził (prosto) do drzwi balkonowych oraz do dwóch pomieszczeń. Wybrałem drzwi z lewej strony.

Wszedłem do pogrążonego w półmroku gabinetu. Koło drzwi stała skórzana sofa, naprzeciwko znajdował się regał z książkami, koło niego barek. Biurko, na które padał lekki blask ognia z kominka stało przy oknie.

Jak się spodziewałem czekał na mnie mały pliczek papierów; od razu się za nie zabrałem. Nie lubię odkładać rzeczy na ostatnią chwilę, jednak wyjazd do domu Ojca nie był zaplanowany i dowiedziałem się o tym rano – nie miałem ani chwili, aby nawet pomyśleć o pracy.

Straciłem rachubę czasu i gdy kończyłem, na pewno było już bardzo późno. Usłyszałem ciche pukanie do drzwi, które niemal od razu się uchyliły, wpuszczając mojego nowego lokatora.

Chłopak przez chwilę stał w ciszy, jakby zastanawiając się, czy się odezwać, czy nie.

Przyjrzałem mu się dokładnie. Był raczej chudy, co podkreślały delikatnie wystające kości policzkowe, okolone lekko zakręconymi, czarnymi włosami do ramion, ale najbardziej zaciekawiły mnie dziwnie znajome duże szkarłatne oczy, patrzące na mnie niepewnie a zarazem wyzywająco.

- Ellen kazała mi powiedzieć, że jest późno i że powinieneś… pan powinien iść już spać – odezwał się w końcu, ironicznie akcentując słowo „pan".

Westchnąłem, całkowicie ignorując jego ton i wstałem. Mijając chłopaka złapałem go za nadgarstek, prowadząc do mojej sypialni.*

Naprzeciwko drzwi znajdowało się duże okno, na całą ścianę, przy przylegającej ścianie stała toaletka, naprzeciw której spoczywało wielkie łóżko w barokowym stylu. Koło niego mieściły się drzwi a przy przylegającej ścianie duża szafa.

Chłopak nie krył podziwu, przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się pomieszczeniu z szeroko otwartymi oczami, jednak słysząc mój głos, od razu oprzytomniał.

- Jeszcze nie zdecydowałem, czym masz się zajmował w moim domu, więc jak na razie będziesz pomagać mi – mruknąłem – oczekuję od ciebie że przygotujesz mnie do snu.

Chłopak przez chwilę patrzył głupio gdieś w okolice mojej klatki piersiowej.

- Masz mnie rozebrać, umyć, przyszykować do snu – wyjaśniłem mu, spoglądając wymownie w sufit; kontemplowaniem go byłem zajęty, do czasu, aż usłyszałem ciche kroki. Zrozumiał.

Przyglądałem się jak dość niezdarnie rozpina guziki mojej czarnej koszuli, pozwalając by zsunęła się z moich ramion na podłogę, po czym dość niepewnie przymierza się do moich spodni, które po chwili opadły do kostek. Chłopak mając dość niecodzienny widok przed oczami zarumienił się obficie odwracając wzrok. Nie noszę bielizny, gdyż uważam ją za bezużyteczny, niewygodny dodatek.

Ignorując to, minąłem chłopaka, zmierzając w stronę łazienki. To był długi dzień i chciałem jak najszybciej znaleźć się w łóżku, więc wziąłem szybki prysznic, po którym (ku mojemu zaskoczeniu) sługus czekał z ręcznikiem, którym wytarł moje ciało.

Wychodząc z pomieszczenia kazałem mu się umyć.

Rozkoszowałem się dotykiem nieco zimnej satynowej pościeli, czekając na chłopaka.

Dość szybko zdążył się umyć, co zasygnalizowały ciche kroki, stające się coraz głośniejsze, w miarę przybliżania się do mnie.

- Y… panie… e… Williamie – otworzyłem jedno oko, słysząc jego niepewne dukanie – gdie… mam spać? – spytał w końcu, zdając się być bardzo zażenowanym tym pytaniem.

- Ze mną – odparłem od razu. Czyż to nie było oczywiste?

Sługus jednak bez większych problemów wsunął się do mojego łóżka.

Jego ciało było niemile chłodne, on sam także trząsł się nieco; irytowało mnie to niesłychanie, więc złapałem go za ramię i przyciągnąłem do siebie, obejmując jego zmarznięte ciało.

Chłopak nie odezwał się, po długiej chwili poczułem jednak, że rozluźniają się jego spięte mięśnie

Sam nie wiem, kiedy zasnąłem, miałem jednak wrażenie, że chłopak długo nie mógł oddać się w ramiona Morfeusza.

*drzwi po prawej stronie na piętrze.


End file.
